Kasumi
"It's better to wander with a book and be lost, than wander lost without." Kasumi is a reaper from week ?? of The Reaper's Game. A hopeful, lovelorn transfer to Shibuya from Kawasaki, she's dead set on making sure that the object of her affections remains happy and unharmed. But at what cost? Appearance An Average Japanese Girl through and through, though Kasumi has a bit darker complexion than most Japanese teenagers. Her long, straight black hair is kept unstyled, though she occasionally puts it up in a ponytail when the weather calls for it. Her bangs more often than not get pushed behind her ears, despite her friends saying that they look cuter feathered out front. Her eyes are passive and dark brown, hidden behind rectangle frames that she's rarely seen without. She spends most of her time pouring over books, and now requires a prescription to see. She wears baggy, ill-fitting clothing and carries herself with a posture to match. Regardless of weather, she's always in some sort of hoodie or jacket. Upon fracturing for games, Kasumi's appearance changes drastically. She inserts large red circle lenses and removes her glasses, painting her face with white and dramatizing her makeup. She wears a white "military"-esque uniform, a choice that seems like an intentional jab at herself, condemning her actions as unlawful at the same time as painting herself in the role of the enforcer. A collar and chains appear around her body and neck, signifying her entrapment by her own emotions, placed there by no other hand but her own. Despite her excessive violent tendencies during a game fracture, her clothes and makeup remain stark and free of blood. Her social fractures change her appearance only slightly. Her voice becomes stronger and more pitched, and her posture betters, and her eyes and expression harden. These subtle physical cues help to distinguish a true fracture from a moment of regular anger or hurt feelings. (Note: during a fracture her text color will change from the usual violet, to bright red, in order to more accurately differentiate) Personality Kasumi is a generally shy and reserved person. She speaks with a slight hesitation stutter, and oftentimes has trouble gaining the confidence to speak her mind or make eye contact with others. She does poorly in large groups, and prefers one-one-one conversations to anything larger, though if she's with Shiori she will often put herself out in order to be at his side. Being so shy it takes her a while to warm up to people and she makes few friends as a result. However, she's genuinely kind and warmhearted, and her close friends enjoy spending time with her. As with the rest of her demeanor, her personality does shift during a fracture. She becomes extremely outwardly abrasive, losing all emotional/mental filters and saying whatever cruel thing comes to mind. Her fracture is a way of lashing out her repressed emotions, and is caused by a shift in the way she's cemented the world logically in her head. When something disrupts that foundation of thinking, she's unable to cope and disassociates, fracturing and splintering into a vicious part of herself. Being in Shibuya she's working on controlling her fractures. (Note: During Game Weeks Kasumi intentionally fractures to increase her kill rate and allow for the dam of emotions to be released in an uncontrolled manner.) She enjoys reading, walking in parks, and eating 40 chicken nuggets in one sitting. History Pre-Game just a small town girl.... livin in a yandere wooorrlld... she took a midnight dive of a rooooooof. Kawasaki Game Jean's rampage against Shiori led to a series of circumstances in which Kasumi found herself one of the four winners of the Game. However, feeling as if her win was only caused by Shiori's loss, she gave up her chance at life to remain a Reaper for eternity. Take that, Jean-fucking-Duvert. Relationships Shiori The apple of Kasumi's eye. Shiori and Kasumi played their inital game together as players, though not partnered. Kasumi admired him from the start, and was appalled to see Jean hound him relentlessly. His loss spurned a massive emotional outburst from her, ensuring her win. She chose reaperhood because of him, and made a point to maintain a friendship after their game. During their reaperhood in Kawasaki, Kasumi and Shiori became steadfast friends, though Shiori was always distant. They stargazed, ate chicken nuggets, and talked about random ass crap into the night. She fell in love with him at first sight and now, in Shibuya, is set on building their friendship back up to where she can feel happy again. Jean why does everyone love you you're a god damn asshole two faced S.O.B Suzume BFFLS Chris What a weird guy. can he eat 40 nugs? test this. Trivia *Game fractures differentiate between social fractures in that her game fractures are intentional (and that's where the appearance change comes in) and social fractures happen at a moment's notice. Gallery they.jpg|A happier time. (by kzyune) Kasumi2.png|Fracture (by Cae!) sumisumisumi.png|Shiori really wants her to have a fashion sense. (by matt) Category:Reapers